


sights and sounds

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.





	sights and sounds

“Um, excuse me? Sir, I know you must be feeling really bad now, ” Nasir calls out, the summer wind whipping along the rooftop. God, he wished he had pulled on more than just the old pair of shorts off his floor. “I’m here to help you though. If you could just step down please.”

Nasir is inching across the tarmac, staring at the broad expanse of the man’s back before him. The call had startled him out of sleeping, a frantic voice alerting the RA on duty that there was a man on the roof. Nasir should have been suspicious. There was too much laughter in the background, the sound of a party no doubt, but Nasir had pulled himself from bed to go check anyways. He hadn’t expected this though, tugging on the hem of his tank top as he inches forward.

The man in front of him is completely naked, swaying dangerously on the roof edge in just a pair of combat boots. From the lights below, Nasir can just make out the dimples at the base of his spine, a curling red snake tattoo over his hip and onto his ass. Nasir knows the symbol, knows who this man must belong to if he’s wearing it in such a bold place, knows who he is by the thick set of those shoulders. Nasir has stared at them numerous times from his spot behind Agron in general psych. 

“Really, I know it may not seem like it, but I’m sure you are really important to…” Nasir trails off as he gets close enough, horrified. “Are you fucking pissing off the top of my dorm?”

“Wha?” The man turns to look at him, grin spread across his face.

It’s clear he’s not suicidal, standing on the edge of the roof to jump to his death. Instead, he’s fucking drunk, handsome face rosey and bright when he turns completely, hopping off the ledge. Nasir only glimpses it, the long line of his cock hanging between thick and muscled thighs, bouncing slightly as he lands. Nasir can tell, even in the dark, that he’s half hard and he turns away quickly, cringing up the night sky to hide his growing blush.

“Shit. What was in that punch?” The man mutters, blinking slowly at Nasir. “I’m fucking hallucinating now?”

“It’s against the rules to be on the roof. If you don’t remove yourself, I’m going to have to contact campus security-“ Nasir trails off as Agron rubs at his eye, squinting down at him. He’s close enough that Nasir can now smell the vodka on him, a sticky trail of beer (or what appears to be beer) trailing from just under his chin down onto his chest.

“There is no way you’re really here. Mr. High and Mighty Follows the Rules Nasir on a roof in the middle of the night.” Agron laughs, short and sardonic. “I’m pretty sure just looking at me gives you a complex.”

“I am not a goody two shoes!” Nasir snaps, a catching in his chest when he turns his head to see Agron palming his cock, blushing furious. “And I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

“Why?” Agron asks it in that way that men with privilege do, arrogant and bold, and Nasir really wants to hate him right now.

“Because you’re drunk and naked on a roof in the middle of campus and I could have you in so much trouble if I-“ Nasir freezes as Agron’s fingers brush against his cheek.

“If you what?” Agron asks, breath warm on Nasir’s ear. “You going to get me in trouble? Think of what people will say when they watch campus security march me and you off the roof together. Those shorts aren’t hiding anything.”

“I don’t know what you’re-“ Nasir sucks in a sharp breath when Agron pulls back, close enough that he can see every shade of green in Agron’s eyes.

“Fuck.” Dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, Agron slowly trails his eyes down Nasir’s face, hesitating on his mouth before moving back up. “You just have no idea, do you? So fucking oblivious.”

“No idea what?” Nasir whispers, his fingers trembling from where he’s gripping the edge of his shirt. He can feel Agron’s warmth even with a few inches still between them, and he leans into it.

“How bad I want you.” Agron blinks at him, fingers still on the corner of Nasir’s jaw. “How bad I want you to want me back.”

“You’re drunk.” Nasir shakes his head, already working on pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Doesn’t change how I feel when I’m sober.”

Agron sways there, bleary eyed and reeking like the frat party he probably came from. Nasir doesn’t know what to do with himself. Three months of RA training tells him to call campus security, but Nasir knows Agron’s here on a football scholarship and it will look so bad if he gets arrested. Plus, Nasir knows that Duro is only here because Agron is, and without him, that kid is a lost cause. So intead, he scrolls a little further down and presses the call button.

“Spartacus, hey. It’s Nasir. Yeah, Agron is on my roof. Wasted. Yeah. And naked.” Nasir chokes a little on the word, berating himself again when he glances down to Agron’s cock. It’s just there and big and kind of in Nasir’s line of vision no matter where he turns. “Yep, see you soon.”

He hangs up and levels Agron with a glare, getting ready to berate him for being so reckless, when Agron’s eyes get a little wide, grin dimpling his cheeks. Agron leans in then, pressing a quick and wet kiss to the side of Nasir’s cheek. It lands mostly on his jaw, a breath of hot air on his neck, and Nasir shivers so hard he can feel it down into his toes.

“Not such a good boy after all, huh?” Agron murmurs, pulling back with a smirk.

Nasir doesn’t get a chance to come up with anything as Agron promptly sits down, passing out against one of the air conditioning units. Nasir will never admit to letting Agron use his lap as a pillow until Spartacus arrived.


End file.
